This invention relates to the installation of monitoring wells. A typical monitoring well consists of a series of riser pipe sections connected end to end which terminates in a well screen section followed by an end cap. During well installation, the operation of securing the monitoring well tubing or pipe in a borehole while the borehole is backfilled with sand and cement is often hampered by the upward buoyant force of groundwater located in the borehole. A need exists for a device for securing a monitoring well pipe in a borehole in the presence of a buoyant force due to groundwater.